


My Dragon, Your Majesty

by Darc (GothAlbinoAngel)



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Light BDSM, Platonic BDSM, nonsexual kink, platonic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Darc
Summary: Mal just wants some attention. Far be it from Evie not to give her some.Collars, grooming, dom!Evie, sub!MalMerry Solstice to Bela!
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Secret Santa Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	My Dragon, Your Majesty

Evie hummed a tune as she stitched up a new design. She’d already talked it over with her client. Personally, she really couldn’t figure out what it was with Auradon and feathers, but at least this was an implemental design. She flashed back to Chad’s suggestion before Cotilion and snorted. Feathers on a cape. Who did he think he was? The Evil Queen? Evie paused to think for a moment. No, not even her mother could pull off that look.

Tilting her head slightly, Evie heard the patter of feet as the children ran about the castle. Good, they weren’t causing too much trouble. Personally, she wouldn’t mind, but it would be hard on the staff if the kids made too much mess. Ever since they’d been allowed over, the kids had gotten so much better with their manners and behavior. Sure, she still had to scold someone for picking pockets every now and again, but for the most part, the kids were getting along fine.

A knock sounded at the door and Evie didn’t even look up. “Enter.”

The slightly dragging footsteps clued Evie in to who was here. A groan a moment later confirmed it. “E, Auradon is so _needy!_ ”

“Ben have another council meeting?” Evie inquired, examining the stitch she’d just done.

“Yeah.” Mal plopped into one of the extra chairs in the room. “You’d think they could go _one day_ without needing him to hold their hands, but nope.”

Evie tilted her head as she stole a glance back at her wife. “He ran off promising to reschedule the movie night, huh?”

“Yup,” Mal sighed. “I get it, you know? That he’s the king and he’s got all those duties and stuff, but… I just wanna hang out with my best friend again.”

Evie set down her sewing needle and stood, walking over to place her hands on Mal’s shoulders. “Feeling less than appreciated?” she chuckled softly, beginning to work her fingers in Mal’s muscles.

“Maybe just a little,” Mal muttered, leaning back into Evie’s hands. Evie always knew what to do to help her. “But then again, I can’t compare to all of Auradon, am I right?”

Her only response was a hum as Evie continued the massage. They stayed that way for a little bit, small sighs of contentment leaving Mal’s lips as Evie worked the tension from her shoulders. Once Mal was feeling better, Evie stepped over to her intercom and pressed the button for Celia and Dizzy’s room.

“What’s up, Mom!” Celia called playfully.

Evie rolled her eyes with a grin. “Are you two good to watch the kids for a while?”

“Yeah, we got this in the bag,” Celia replied. “Did you see Draco come in?” Mal stuck her tongue out at the nickname.

“She’s with me now,” Evie explained. “We won’t be too long.”

“Take your time!” Dizzy told her. It sounded like she was shouting from further in the room. “We’ve got this!”

“Thanks, you two.”

Evie let go of the button and turned back to Mal. Gray eyes watched her curiously, one eyebrow raised in question. Evie stepped back over and held out a hand. “Come with me,” she cooed. “We’re going to get you to relax a little, kay?”

Mal took her hand and let Evie guide her through the castle. Once the kids had been released from the island (along with select parents), Evie had jumpstarted building her own castle to hold them all. It somewhat resembled a mix of Castle Beast and Auradon Prep, but with added flare. There was one room here that only Evie and Mal were allowed in. None of the kids would dare disobey Evie, so they stayed clear of it. That room was their destination.

The large wooden door swung forward with hardly a sound, opening into a plush room filled with tables, chairs, and cushions in varying shades of purple, blue, and red. A fireplace took up one wall, and the rest were covered in various toys and kink clothes. Atop the fireplace, a pillow held a collar made of purple leather and lined with studs. The tag on the collar read ‘Dragon’.

Mal waved her hand in the fireplace’s direction and the room soon filled with the orange glow of burning wood. Evie carefully lifted the collar from the pillow and approached Mal. “Do you remember your safewords?” she asked.

“Yup,” Mal affirmed.

“Say them for me, to make sure.”

Mal looked up to the ceiling for a moment. “Scar, Clayton, Gaston.”

Evie nodded. “Good girl. Nothing strenuous today, though, okay? I just wanna help you relax a little since movie night was cancelled.”

“Okay, that sounds fine.”

Evie didn’t move, the collar inches from Mal’s neck. Brown locked with gray and she asked seriously, “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” Mal didn’t even hesitate as she stepped forward to press her neck into the collar.

Evie smiled and easily clasped it. Mal didn’t move, watching her patiently. Evie eyed her carefully, noting that she was wearing a faded purple button-up and a pair of dark green plaid pants, both of which Evie made of course. Mal must have left her boots by the front door like everyone else. “Come on, baby girl, let’s get you out of those clothes. How about we make a game of it?”

“A game, Your Majesty?” Mal asked.

“That’s right. Close your eyes, Dragon.” Mal did as told. “Good. I just want you to feel for a bit. Just listen and feel.”

Evie’s hands slid down her neck, snaking over her shoulders. Mal gave a soft sigh as they traveled down her arms, brushing around to her stomach. Evie trailed her fingers up Mal’s torso to the top button of her shirt. It popped free and Mal jumped when lips pressed to the newly exposed skin.

“Are you okay, Dragon?” Evie whispered. Her breath ghosted over Mal’s skin, making her shiver.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Mal replied. She was careful to keep her eyes shut. She didn’t want to ruin the game.

Evie popped another button loose and her lips followed the trail. With each new patch of exposed skin, she pressed light kisses over it. Mal’s heart thumped heavily in her chest. She couldn’t see Evie, but she could feel her lips leaving a trail of goosebumps down her body. She could hear Evie moving, her breathing and the leather on her hands.

“You’re doing so good, Dragon,” Evie murmured from near her bellybutton. Mal smiled at the small tickling sensation Evie’s breath left over her stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed, Your Majesty,” Mal responded softly. She did. Her muscles felt much better than when they’d been upstairs in Evie’s workshop.

A hum filtered to her ears and the last button on her shirt opened. Mal’s breath hitched as Evie’s fingers splayed out over her stomach, just above the waistband of her pants. The fingers dragged slowly back up to her shoulders and carefully pushed her shirt down her arms. Mal let it drop off her hands. Evie’s fingers played with her own before slipping around to her back and dragging up the exposed flesh. Mal shivered a little as the cool leather of Evie’s gloves trailed over her heated skin.

Evie’s hands came back around to her front, sliding down her stomach to her pants now. The tie holding them up came loose and Evie guided them down Mal’s legs. Her nails scratched lightly at Mal’s skin as she stood back up, taking Mal’s hands in her own. Leaning closer, just a centimeter or two from Mal’s ear, Evie whispered, “How was that, Dragon?”

“It felt good, Your Majesty.” Mal’s voice caught and she cleared her throat self-consciously.

“I’m glad,” Evie purred, wrapping one hand around Mal’s back while the other hand kept a firm but gentle hold on one of Mal’s. “You can open your eyes now.”

Mal blinked, letting her eyes readjust to the light. Evie guided her over to one of the chairs, a plush red one, and sat down. Mal settled on Evie’s lap, careful to stay sitting straight. She couldn’t touch unless she was given permission to.

Evie’s hands reached up. One stroked through Mal’s long violet locks while the other wrapped around Mal’s shoulder, bringing her down to snuggle against Evie’s torso. Even though Evie was still fully dressed, Mal didn’t feel any embarrassment being half-naked like this. Evie never made her embarrassed. Evie always made Mal feel good.

“You’re such a good girl, Dragon,” Evie cooed, running her fingers through Mal’s hair. “Loyal, noble, strong. You’re a gift, to me, and to Auradon.” Her nails scratched lightly at Mal’s scalp and Mal reflexively pressed into the touch. A soft purr started up from her throat.

Evie chuckled. She loved Mal’s purring. It wasn’t quite like a cat, always having a more throaty feel to it, but it was cute all the same. Reaching her free hand down to the side of the chair, Evie opened the little compartment built into the side of it. A few tools were reserved for specific furniture, and therefore weren’t kept on the walls. This chair was the relaxation chair, and the tools it held were for pampering. Evie grabbed a brush from the compartment and started running it through Mal’s hair.

Mal relaxed into the grooming. She loved it when Evie groomed her. It was something only they were allowed to do with each other. Evie didn’t let anyone touch her hair or nails except Mal and vice versa. It was their thing, just like so many other activities in this room.

“You’ve been doing so well practicing magic recently,” Evie murmured, not breaking rhythm with the brush. “You’re becoming more powerful, Dragon. The most powerful fairy for the biggest kingdom, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Mal hummed. Her eyes had shut again, this time to enjoy the sensation of the brush in her hair and Evie’s hand cradling her face.

“There’s no danger with you and Uma protecting us.” Evie leaned forward and nuzzled her face against Mal’s free cheek. “You’re going to protect Auradon, protect me, from all those big scary villains, right?”

“Anything for you, Your Majesty.” Mal couldn’t help it. She was beginning to doze. The grooming, Evie’s scent, the warmth of the fire, Evie’s voice… all of it was swirling together into the most relaxing environment. She had almost forgotten what caused Evie to bring her here in the first place.

Evie watched Mal fall further and further toward sleep. She smiled as she brought Mal’s head to rest on her shoulder. She loved when little moments like these happened. Everything everywhere else was hectic. She was helping Ben with king duties or working on clothing orders or watching over the kids, but here? Here, it was just her and her Dragon, just the same way they’d been on the Isle. The two of them looking out for each other.

As Mal slipped into sleep, Evie pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. _Sleep well, Dragon._

Almost like a whisper on the wind, Mal’s breathing hitched for the barest moment before continuing. _Yes, Your Majesty._

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone curious as to why I chose Scar, Clayton, and Gaston for the safewords. Look no further than [this post.](https://gothalbinoangel-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/189775059203/descendants-safewords-even-for-sfw-kink)


End file.
